Electrolytic capacitors commonly use plastic discs as the end closures or covers for the capacitor. Such material serves as a good electrical insulator for the electrical leads running from the capacitor. Electrical contact between an internal lead of the capacitor and an outside terminal is normally made through a rivet connection, the rivet extending through an aperture in the closing. This arrangement causes difficulty in securing a tight, secure fit between the rivet and the plastic closure. Such difficulty causes the electrical path between the terminal and the electrical leads to be broken down, thereby increasing the electrical resistance of the system.